A trip to LA!
by Maddi-Mackenzie101
Summary: " Austin I can't believe this is happening! You are getting everything you wanted! Your real dream is finally coming true!" I said smiling to Austin. "Yeah all because of me!" Trish said." Thank me anytime... with cash." " I am going to L.A with my best bud!" Dez said as he did the what up handshake with Austin.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Austin!" I called out hid name as I was sitting on the couch trying to come up with new lyrics at Sonic Boom.

"Here!" I heard A little Boy call out. He opened the door dressed like Austin with a blonde wig,Denim skinny jeans,A guitar t-shirt and a microphone.

" I'll be your entertainer  
I'm puttin on a show  
I'm gonna levitate ya  
Leave ya  
Wa- Wa- Wantin more

He sang until I finally realized who he was.

"Nelson?" I questioned.

" No I'm Austin for the day!" He laughed as she knocked my forehead.

"No you're not..." I said as then came in _Another _guy dressed up as Austin.

" Hey Ally so what do you want me here for?" A familiar voice said. That goofy voice was obviously Dez's.

Your gonna make (make) make (make) make  
Make 'em do a double take

Dez sang rocking out to the tune of Austin's Song. Then _THE REAL AUSTIN_ came.

"Hey guys whats up..." Austin said weirded out by Nelson and Dez.

"KING MOON!" Nelson and Dez said in sync as they bowed down to Austin. Austin was wearing a king's crown that suddenly popped onto his head. Then I realized that Austin was floating.

I woke up and screamed in horror as I heard a big bang coming from the first level. I went downstairs to see what happened.

"DEZ! AUSTIN!" I yelled as I continued." WHAT DID YOU DO!" I saw black dust on their faces and a flame on top of Dez's hair and on top of the counter.

" xylosplotion! A mixture of xylophones and explosions!" Austin said blowing the flames of Dez's Hair.

" seriously guys! You can't do that here" I said taking the xylophones and throwing it into the garbage.

" We did it in the pond but the geese were really angry..." Dez said.

"Plus there is no sign..." Austin said.

" THERE SHOULDN'T HAVE TO BE A SIGN TO NOT BLOW UP INSTRUMENTS"I yelled as the whole entire room turned silent.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 A new beginning.**

**Ally's P.O.V**

Sonic Boom was busier than ever! I had about 30 sales in just 5 minutes! Customers In and Out! And worst nobody was there to help! Austin was with Jimmy, Dez well I don't know maybe he was taking care of some bird of his and Trish was in her job at Frutti smoothies at the mall. My dad left to JUST get free samples. Yeah right more like ditch me! Anyways I was just working at the counter when Austin ran into Sonic Boom.

" ALLY GUESS WHAT!" Austin said jumping up and down all happy.

" What Austin?" I asked as he just couldn't hold what he was gonna say.

" Jimmy got me THE BEST GIFT EVER!" Austin said as he yelled it in my face as some people in the guitar section stared at us.

" What is it a huge statue of you made out of pancakes?" I said but obviously my guess was wrong because Austin gave me a weird look.

" No. Jimmy is making me go on a TOUR! We are going to... L.A! We are gonna stay there for about a month!" Austin said giving me a huge smile as his eyes sparkled.

" What do you mean "We are going to L.A for a month"?" I asked. Austin playfully knocked on my head.

" And I thought you were the smart geek." He said.

" Hey!" I said offensively as I continued. "I am so not a geek! I do cool things see um.. Yeah just get to the point." I said before I did anything stupid and wrecked the instruments.

" Jimmy did his business Magic and asked a friend who owns a company in L.A called Rockin Records to sign me up for a concert there and all around California for a month!" Austin said." Aren't you happy for me?"

" I am but we have school!" I said as I pulled out 3 books with 900 pages.

" Well Jimmy is gonna call our school and parents to see if we can go! Everything is covered Ally. Stop being so worried! Chill!" Austin said rubbing my shoulder.

" Did you tell the rest of Team Austin?" I asked as Austin nodded.

" Oh and one more thing." Austin said.

" What is it?" I asked as he looked at me worried.

" Kira is suming." Is what I heard from his mouth. He was trying to hide something from me. I knew it. He always tries to lower his voice if he doesn't want to tell you something.

" Austin Just tell me!" I said.

" Fine the truth is Kira is coming." He said really fast. I finally knew what he said. Inside i was feeling '_I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT FUTURE BOYFRIEND STEALER IS COMING WITH US! AND I WAS JEALOUS OF CASSIDY! UGH!_' But on the outside I just had to smile to make Austin believe I was okay with it.

" It's okay I'm cool with it!" I just smiled happily.

" Okay well Jimmy will be coming any second in the R.V." Austin said as he ran out of the store.

" WHAT?!" I said to myself running after Austin." AUSTIN!" Now that I think about it on that day I think someone took a fifty dollar bill. Weird. Well that is what I get for leaving the store.

* * *

**Thats it! The second Chapter! I hoped you guys liked it! Maybe I'll bring in some un-expected character! OOPS! SPOILER ALERT! :D well anyways Stay tuned.**


End file.
